Problem With My Best Friend
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Gwen loves Duncan, Duncan loves Courtney...Gwen and Courtney are best friends. Gwen can't tell Court she love him, and she can't tell Duncan either...so she's stuck watching from the sidelines. DxC, one-shot song-fic, song written by ME!


**Wow...I haven't made a Total Drama fic in a minute...if you're wondering why, it's because I'm all hyped up on this anime Bleach ^_^ But anyway, thats not important, what's important is that I'm still writing for you guys! :D So enjoy, review, and all that good stuff!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Gwen, Courtney, or Duncan from Total Drama...if I did...THAT WOULD BE AMAZING! :D**

* * *

><p>I'm jealous. I'll admit it. Seeing her...my <em>best friend<em> with _him_...just...crushes me completely. Yea, I've known Courtney longer than him. Yea, we've been best friends since elementary school. Yea, he's just a stranger from out of town. But...his attitude, his looks...I've fallen head over heels for him...who's him?

Duncan. The hottest, sweetest, yet most bad-ass guy in the whole school. And he's also Courtney's boyfriend...damn my bad luck.

"Hey Gwenny!" I turned around, being forcefully pulled from my daydream. Courtney skipped over, holding hands with Duncan. "Wanna come to lunch with me and Dunky?" I shrugged.

"Sure why not?" they walked on ahead, and I practically dragged myself behind them. Man! Why can't I be Courtney? Why can't I be the one he's kissing? Talking to? Holding? Why can't he love me?

_I've got a problem with my best friend,  
>I'm in love with her boyfriend,<br>But I know,  
>That she loves him so,<br>So I gotta let it go...  
>But I really want him to know. <em>

"Hey, hurry up Pasty!" Duncan called back at me. Almost automatically, I quickened my pace to walk next to Courtney. Pasty...he made a nickname for me...ugh! Only _he _can make me seem like a blond giggling schoolgirl! Almost Lindsay-ish...I shuddered at the thought. We walked into the cafe and sat at a table. Somehow, I couldn't keep myself from staring at Duncan...

_When he smiles at her,  
>I wish he would smile at me,<br>__Whisper he loves me in my ear,  
>But I know it could never be.<br>When he's holding her hand,  
>I wish he's holding mine,<br>Usually my little crushes would wear off,  
>But I swear it's different this time!<em>

I remember having a crush on this kid Trent back in middle school...but then he started dating Lindsay, and I got jealous. But after awhile, I just...got used to it. Like, it didn't even matter anymore. But it's just not the same with Duncan! Everything about him is just...I don't even know how to describe it...

_I've got a problem with my best friend,  
>I'm in love with her boyfriend<br>But I know,  
>Even though I love him so,<br>I just gotta let him go...  
>I never want her to know.<em>

After school, I watch them walk home hand in hand from the other side of the street. I can't help but be jealous. Not only am I _always _left out, but she's _always _talking about him! It's: "Dunky this-" and "Dunky that-"! It makes me want to scream! The only reason I would scream...is because I have to hide the truth. It would ruin our friendship if she knew I was in love with her boyfriend..._of 5 years. _Yup...got together in the 7th grade...and still going strong. I sighed as I walked into my house.

_I don't wanna hurt her  
>So I could never tell her, no<br>I don't ruin what we have,  
>So I just gotta let it go.<br>But I swear we drifting  
>Slowly apart.<br>And all her bragging's,  
>Tearing my heart!<em>

Duncan lives right next to me, which doesn't help my situation. I open the curtains a bit, and I see him reading a magazine while jamming out to his ipod. I walk away from the window and plop down on my bed. I look at the picture of me and Court that day at the fair. I smile at the memory. Our faces were painted, cotton candy and toys in our arms...it was a fun day. I look back towards the windows. But sometimes...I wish me and Duncan could have a memory like that. I put the picture away and lay back on my pillows.

_I've got a problem with my best friend,  
>I'm in love with her boyfriend,<br>And I know,  
>Even though I love him so,<br>He would never let her go...  
>So he will never know.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! :D<strong>


End file.
